It Only Takes A Car Accident
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: Mike is having a bad day, he's got overdue medical bills to pay for his Grandmother, Harvey keeps badgering him, can he take much more? It's really not his day when he's late to work and gets hit by a car... This was going to be a one-shot but I got carried away, hope you like :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mike didn't have much that belonged to his parents, his Grammy had sold most of it after they died; she had to though to pay for everything - Mike's clothes, food, bills, school. They had barely scraped by but somehow they managed. Then when his Grammy got sick and put in the care home Mike was the one who had to find a way to pay for everything.

Often his Grammy would ask how Mike was paying for everything and if he was ok, every time he assured her he was; when really he was in over his head.

Even with the salary from Pearson Hardmann, which was generous to say the least it only just about covered Mike's rent and food and his Grammy's care.

So that morning when he saw he had indeed had another overdue bill from the care home, he felt exhausted and overwhelmed. He worked so many hours and Harvey was constantly giving him work to do, that on top of visiting his Grammy and sorting out her care, it was too much. Mike felt like he was going to break.

Apparently he had been looking at the bill; lost in thought, for quite some time, as his phone starting ringing which shook him out of his daze.

"Hello?" Mike answered

"You better be nearly here and I expect those files to be on my desk; with no mistakes. Or it's your ass." With that Harvey hung up before Mike could even respond.

He glanced at his watch, 7:38, he only had about 20 minutes to get to Pearson Hardmann; in rush hour traffic; on a bike; all without getting himself killed.

Mike jumped up grabbed his messenger bag, it was his fathers and it was the only thing Mike had left of his fathers. So he treasured it and guarded it with his life, so afraid it would get lost or stolen. He was so worried that if he lost it, he would lose the last remaining piece of his parents.

Mike rushed out the door, and got on his bike. He pedalled like crazy to get to the office on time, he had already been late twice this week. Harvey had warned Mike if he was late again, he would but working for Louis for a whole week. Mike shuddered just thinking about it.

He got lost in thought imagining what dreadful things Louis would have him do, which was a mistake as he wasn't paying attention to the traffic, and he was coming up to a red light.

He suddenly realised and squeezed the breaks as quickly as he could, but had already gone out into the middle of the junction when a car came speeding round the corner and braked too. It was too late though as they both collided; the car's hood hit him full on which meant his right leg was on fire and he fell sideways and landed right on his left arm. Mike could have sworn he heard bones breaking, but was in too much pain too think twice about it.

He was thankful that he had his helmet on, or he would probably have brain damage or worse dead. Mike rolled over onto his back, hoping the pain would stop. But it didn't and he had to close his eyes and push through the sharp pains in his right leg and left arm, as well as the fact both sides felt like they were on fire.

Mike started hearing voices, concerned voices and could sense someone kneeling over him; "Hey kid can you hear me? Are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't see you coming?"

"Someone call an ambulance!" The same man shouted

 _Ambulance;_ Mike rolled the word around in his head, trying to understand just what was happening. He was in so much pain, that it felt like his brain was shutting down as it was too much.

Then he heard ringing and groaned, it was so loud; "Is that his phone?" Then he felt someone go into his suit pocket and get it out; "Harvey?" The man said reading the screen

Suddenly Mike remembered about Harvey and his job, he bolted up into a sitting position and grabbed the phone. Big mistake as the pain got worse nearly causing Mike to black out. He gripped the phone tighter as he answered;

"Harvey" Mike let out in a gasp as tried to get up, then he felt someone try and push his back down

"Mike where the hell are you?!" Mike looked at his watch it was now 7:58

"Harvey I'm nearly there, ughh;" Mike said as he pushed himself up off the ground and used the person trying to push him back down, to actually stand up; "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You need to lie back down sir" Mike turned to look at the man, supposedly the man who hit him

"No, I can't, I have to go to get to work." Mike said to the man, but forgot to take the phone away from his ear so Harvey heard.

"Mike who was that? What's going on?"

The man was still trying to push Mike back down, Harvey was screaming through the phone at him, his pain was unbearable; he couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" Mike shoved the man off him and grabbed his bike; "I'm fine alright? Just leave me alone." Mike hadn't meant to shout it, but he couldn't stop himself. The man looked shocked, then a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Mike! Answer me dammit." Mike realised he had pulled the phone away from his ear to pick his bike up, he put it back to his ear as he started walking through the crowd to Pearson Hardmann.

"I'm nearly there Harvey. I'll be there in 5 minutes." Mike hung up then before Harvey could respond. Mike was in no mood for any lectures today

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey just stared at the phone for a few seconds, before slamming it down an glancing at Donna.

"He hung up on me!"

"Was he alright? It sounded like something was going on." Donna replied back over the intercom

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Harvey said as he slammed the phone down


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mike chained his bike up, although didn't really see the point as by looking at it now; the handles were bent and the wheel was out of shape. It wasn't like anyone was going to steal it.

Then he got into the elevator, which was thankfully empty and he slumped against the sides. He could feel his legs buckling, and he knew he should have gone to the hospital, but he couldn't afford any more medical bills, and plus Harvey would probably just drag him out of there then fire him.

Mike stepped off the elevator as the doors opened and straightened his suit with his right arm. He got some funny looks as he walked to Harvey's office, likely because he was limping and using one arm.

As he reached Harvey's office he got the files out he wanted and walked right in and slammed them on Harvey's desk

"Here. All done." Mike said before turning and walking out

He heard Harvey shout after him, but he didn't care, he walked right into the break room and grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer (which he thought was rather odd, for a law firm) then went into the toilet and locked the door.

He checked himself over and found both his sides all bruised and purple, then his leg and his arm he was sure were sprained. His arm maybe even broken. He started to switch the bag of peas form each side until the pain began to subside a bit. Mike sighed with relief, and then realised the bag had melted. So he threw it in the bin and decided he had better get back to work, he knew Harvey would come looking for him to yell at him.

Mike limped back to his desk and sat down extremely slowly, gripping his side. Then he closed his eyes as he waited for a wave of nausea to pass.

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey was stunned at the kid just walking out before he had a chance to yell at him. This was not the same Mike, Harvey knew; he could tell something was wrong.

He had glanced at Donna as he was yelling at Mike who had ignored him, and she too had a look of confusion and concern. So Harvey got up and decided to go find Mike himself.

~~~SUITS~~~

The nausea was fading, then someone shook him and yelled at him;

"Ross what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Mike opened his and eyes and groaned as the shaking caused the pain and nausea to come back. He looked up to see Louis standing in front of his cubicle with a hand full of files

"Oh no." Mike hadn't meant to say that out loud

Louis only smirked as he slammed the files down on his desk; "We don't pay you to sleep Mike so get these done before 3, and don't even think of going to Harvey." Then he walked off before Mike could object.

Mike doubled over in pain and hit his head on the files Louis had just put on his desk.

Harvey had just walked into the associates part of the office to see Mike slumped over his desk gripping his side and mumbling.

"Late night drinking? Is that it?" Harvey said as he sat on the edge of Mike's desk, he got no response which made Harvey frown

"Hey kid, you better not be sleeping." Harvey said as he lightly hit Mike's left arm, Mike jumped and yelled at the pain

"Alright Mike what's wrong with you?" Harvey genuinely looked concern

Mike just wanted to get rid of Harvey, he did not want pity from his boss, he was not a charity case. Mike pulled sat normally and plastered a fake smirk on his face;

"Nothing. I'm fine" Harvey didn't buy it for a second, but Mike had already started opening Louis' files and got to work, so he dropped it

"You better get my files done first; I want them in my office in one hour, or remember..."

"Yeah it will be my ass. I know." Harvey was saddened that Mike didn't do his usual banter, he needed Donna to do a bit of snooping, something must have happened this morning, as Mike looked in pain.

He walked up to Donnas' desk and lent over it; "I need a favour"

Donna didn't even look up; "Already covered I've got a friend whose a nurse at St John's hospital, she's going to call me back if anyone with Mike's description was mentioned in an accident."

"You have friends everywhere, how do you do it." Harvey said walking back to his desk

"Because I'm so lovable." Harvey smirked, more likely it's because she had dirt on them, that's the kind of person Donna was and that's why Harvey relied on her so much.

~~~SUITS~~~

Mike had gotten most of Harvey's work done, which surprised him considering how much pain he was in. He had made himself a few cups of coffee as he kept feeling like he was going to pass out, and he couldn't, he had to finish the work. Only the words on the page were becoming jumbled. Mike ran his usable hand down his face as he tried to focus. He could just feel the other associates watching him and whispering, it was like they were vultures circling; knowing he was near death.

He needed some air, so decided to go to the file room, which was his safe haven from everyone as no one ever went in there. Mike pushed himself up and held onto the other cubicle walls as he left the associates office, not before he could hear someone shout his name, though he did not turn;

"Hey Mike how much did you have to drink last night?" Then he heard laughter

"I hope Harvey finds out and fires your ass."

Mike really wanted to punch whoever said that, probably Kyle he suspect who was always a dick towards Mike; Mike chalked it up to jealously that he was working for Harvey and Kyle had to work for Louis.

Once he made it to the file room he closed the door and slumped against it, getting his breath back. Then he pushed himself up and walked between the stacks of files on the shelves, even though he wanted to get away from the associates, he had actually needed a file for Harvey.

He scanned all the shelves until he found the box he wanted, _typical;_ Mike thought, _it had to be the top shelf!_

Mike glanced around looking for assistance, as he only had one working arm and leg, which was hurting like crazy. Then he spotted a step ladder. he looked at it and assumed it was relatively stable so he propped it up in front of the shelf and reached for the box. He had pulled it to the edge and was pulling it down when a sharp pain erupted in his leg, causing him to shift the weight off it. This in turn caused the step ladder to wobble, and Mike fell backwards.

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey had carried on working, assuming the situation with Mike this morning was nothing. Only a feeling in the back of his mind knew it was more that than, the kid looked awful today all pale, and he was limping.

He had been pretending to read a file that he didn't notice Donna walk in;

"Harvey." Harvey looked up to see Donna standing right in front of his desk, her expression sent worry flooding back in his mind. He jumped up from his chair and came round the desk to stand in front of Donna

"What is it Donna? What's happened?"

"It's Mike, he er, my friend called and-" Donna looked near tears

Harvey guided her to the sofa and sat her down; "Donna tell me what's wrong with Mike?" Harvey didn't want to push her, but he had to know.

Donna took a deep breath; "My friend from the hospital called back, she said that there was a call this morning about a kid matching Mike's description get hit by a car and knocked off his bike. Apparently his had been unconscious for a minute or so before they called an ambulance but the kid was gone before the ambulance got there. They said by the look of the scene the kid was lucky to be alive and that he must be really hurt." Donna was practically crying now

"He could have been killed!"

Harvey was angry and a little concerned; "He certainly will when I'm done with him"

Harvey went to leave but Donna grabbed his arm as she got up "Harvey he's hurt he needs to get to a hospital, he doesn't need any more injuries from you." Harvey just nodded and left in search of Mike

He walked into the associates office and saw all the associates gathered round Mike's desk and smirking.

"What's going on?" Harvey yelled

They all jumped and dispersed; "Where's Mike?"

They wouldn't meet his eyes and they got back to work; "He's in the file room I think." One of them said, Harvey thought he was called Harold, from what Mike had said.

Harvey walked into the file room just in time, he saw Mike wobbling on top of a step ladder, then he fell backwards. Harvey rushed forward and grabbed Mike under the arms as he fell. The box of files and the step ladder fell to the floor in a clatter

"Damn kid do you have a death wish or something?" Harvey said as he helped Mike stand, but held onto his arm just in case

Mike was in shock, his mind was still processing the fall, and everything hurt. He didn't even notice Harvey had saved him and was there until Harvey slapped his face; "What?" Mike finally looked at him

"What the hell were you doing?" Mike looked to where Harvey gestured, at the mess of files on the floor

"Oh great how am I supposed to find the file now." Mike had said as he went to try and pick the files up but something stopped him, he looked to see Harvey's hand on his arm

"Mike I want to see you in my office now."

"But the files-"

"NOW!" Harvey walked out expecting Mike to follow

Mike walked back through the associates office, only the associates weren't meeting his eyes and they were no longer whispering about him. Then he looked at his desk; _hmm that's strange where's my bag_. Mike glanced to Harvey who continued walking to his office, Mike would catch up in a minute, he walked round to his cubicle and looked under the desk behind his computer, everywhere for the bag that was his fathers.

He was starting to panic now, where was it?

Then he heard a snicker and swung his head up to meet Kyle's gaze who then quickly turned away.

Mike marched right up to Kyle and stood right in front of him, blocking him from escaping;

"Where is it?" Mike was seriously angry, that was all he had left of his parents

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kyle pretended to look at his phone, so Mike snatched it and threw it at the wall and it smashed; nearly hitting Louis as he walked in, but then he quickly ran back out again likely to Harvey's office.

Kyle jumped up; "What the hell man?"

"I'll only ask one last time. Where is my bag, I know you took it." Kyle only smirked again, this pushed Mike over the edge and he punched Kyle right in the nose with his good hand and he could swear he broke it. Kyle gripped his nose and collapsed onto the floor screaming

"MIKE ROSS. MY OFFICE NOW." Mike turned to see Harvey and Louis standing there, likely they had seen the encounter

Mike gave one last look at Kyle then marched to Harvey's office. He barged straight past Donna and sat right on Harvey's sofa, just waiting for the lecture.

Harvey was utterly shocked and embarrassed at Mike's behaviour today. He knew the kid was hit by a car, but that didn't give him free reign to do whatever he liked.

~~~SUITS~~~

He had walked into his office after saving Mike and turned to yell at him, only to find he wasn't there. He was about to go back after him when Louis came running up to him frantic that Mike tried to kill him; he just rolled his eyes, Louis always was melodramatic. Only when he followed Louis into the associates office and saw Mike hit Kyle it was damning evidence.

Once Mike had gone to Harvey's office he turned to Louis, "Deal with your associate, I bet he provoked Mike. I'll be speaking to him later." Louis only nodded as Harvey left

Harvey watched Mike from the doorway for a minute as he saw the kid just sitting there his hand all blooded and shaking and his was holding his left arm to his side. Harvey gave Donna a reassuring look then marched in and sat on the sofa next to Mike. Only he didn't say or look at him.

It was silent for a few minutes then Mike spoke causing Harvey to look at him; "I guess I'm fired." The kid sounded so defeated and his breathing sounded strained.

Mike ignored the pain that was all over, and he didn't care if he was fired. He just wanted his bag back!

"That depends." Mike looked up at him confused

"On what?"

"On why you didn't tell me that you got hit by a frickin car this morning?" Harvey yelled

"Or perhaps why you punched Kyle? And maybe even how you nearly got yourself killed in the file room. You nearly died twice today kid, so tell me what's going on with you."

Harvey looked really concerned which shocked Mike.

"Mike?"

Mike closed his eyes and took a breath; "Alright you want to know everything fine. I've been working stupid long hours to earn enough to pay for my Grandmother's medical bills, which are overdue by the way. On top of which you keep hounding me with more and more work; now I know that's my job but god Harvey I'm not a bloody machine;" Mike was up now and pacing

"I just feel like the walls are closing in you know, it's just the same thing over and over. I work, pay the bills, I work, pay the bills. That's it Harvey. That's what my life has come to, worrying about work and paying for my Grandmothers care. You know every day I worry that I've forgot to pay the bills and that I'm gonna get kicked out of my place, or not have enough food, or that my Grandmother won't get her meds, then she might get kicked out, and if something happens to her-" Harvey was shocked as the kid hadn't stopped pacing or talking, his breathing also seemed panicky, if he kept going he was going to have a panic attack.

Harvey glanced at Donna her equally had a worried expression; "I have no one to help me Harvey I don't have any other relatives to ask, I have no savings. On top of that Kyle stole my bag that belonged to my father and that's why I punched him, I-"

Harvey jumped up then, "What?"

Mike had kept talking, not noticed Harvey's outburst; "It's the only thing I left of my parents, I know it was stupid to punch him, but he deserved it, and I think it just pushed me over the edge you know. I've been keeping this bottled up and you know he just, he just.." Mike's breathing was getting worse and he stopped pacing now

"Harvy" Mike was swaying now, breathing fast

"I- don-t feel go-d"

"Donna!" Harvey shouted as he grabbed Mike and set him down on the couch

Donna ran in with a paper bag, Harvey had no idea where she got it from, she handed it to Mike; "Here breath into this."

Mike took it and grasp the edges as he breathed into it trying to calm down, the kid was bloody shaking. Harvey grabbed Mike's hand; "Mike breath slower or you're gonna pass out. Alright in and out. Like this." Mike copied Harvey's breathing until he had gone back to normal

"Damn kid why didn't you come to me?" Harvey said not looking at Mike

Mike removed the bag and looked at Harvey; "Why it's not like you would have cared, you always say you don't want to hear my stupid soap opera drama."

"I meant like girlfriend stuff, not money problems or work problems. I am your boss, you have to come to me with stuff like this."

Mike only nodded; "Now how much do you need?" Harvey got up and went to his desk

"Why?"

Harvey got out his check book; "So I can write a cheque" He had the pen poised, then he looked at Mike

"No"

"No what?"

"No Harvey, I won't take your money, I'm not some charity case." Mike stood up now and went to leave, only Donna; who was back at her desk, had locked the door so when Mike tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"Donna!" Mike yelled

"Mike if it makes you feel better call it a loan."

"A loan? That I can't pay back, no thanks. I've handled the payments this far, I'll find a way."

"Mike come on"

"HARVEY DROP IT!" Mike yelled and tried to raise his left arm, which he forgot was probably broken and a sharp pain erupted all over, which caused his legs to give out and he collapsed to the floor. He heard shouts and someone shaking him, but it faded away and he gave it to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harvey knew he should have taken the kid straight to the hospital, he hated himself that he didn't. Harvey and Donna were shocked at Mike's attitude towards the money, they didn't understand why he just wouldn't take it, Harvey would never have asked for it back.

Then when Mike collapsed they both nearly had a heart attack, they rushed to him, and Donna was calling an ambulance whilst Harvey tried to wake him up, only couldn't. He was terrified that Mike wasn't breathing, only he checked his pulse which was weak but there. Once the ambulance arrived the EMT's carted him off to hospital and Harvey and Donna had to follow in Ray's car.

Now they sat in the waiting room of the hospital, praying for their puppy to be ok.

Donna kept badgering the nurses to give them information, whilst Harvey just sat there in the plastic chair replaying the day's events. He blamed himself, he should have had Ray give him a lift this morning, then none of today would have happened. He ran a hand over his face. Then Donna nudged him and they both saw a doctor in scrubs walk through some double doors and come up to them.

"Family of Mike Ross?" They both nodded

"How is he?"

"I'm Dr. Weshell, the lead surgeon on Mike's case;" Harvey and Donna gasped

"Surgeon?"

"Well the car accident did some serious damage, his left arm is broken and his right leg and both his sides have some very severe bruising. We did some x-rays and found he has 3 broken ribs, and we found something else;" The doctor stopped for a second

"What!" Harvey demanded

"Mike has some internal bleeding." Donna gasped

"We are taking him to surgery now, we believe we can stop it, but the surgery might be quite long, considering we won't know the full extent of the damage until we get in there, so I just wanted to update you beforehand, and I'll send a nurse to update you frequently."He gently touched Harvey's shoulder

"We'll do our best." Then he walked back through the double doors

They both just stood there for a few minutes, they didn't know what to do.

Harvey felt so helpless, he could fix everything, but not this. Donna touched his back; "Harvey it's not your fault." She knew him so well

"Really? Well it sure feels like it."

"No Harvey it's not, the kid is so stubborn, that even if you had tried to give him a ride, he would have just ignored you." Donna smirked, which made Harvey smirk

"I can't just sit here!" Harvey flung his arm up gesturing at the chair he was sitting in a few moments ago.

"You want to do something for Mike? You could go pay his grandmother care bills, and find his bag."

"But he said-"

"Damn Harvey you know he has too much pride, but he idolises you really. I'm sure he wants help really, but is too afraid to ask. Besides if you find his bag he probably worship you forever. Go. I'll wait and call you if I hear anything." Harvey only nodded and walked out

Harvey was going to go straight to the care home, but realised he didn't know which one it was or how much the bill was. Then he thought that there might be a bill in Mike's bag so he decided to find that first. So he went straight back to the office.

He headed straight for Louis' office where he knew Kyle would be, sure enough he was and Louis was giving him a lecture that Kyle probably wasn't even listening too.

Harvey walked straight in; "Louis. Out"

"Harvey this is my office. You can't just-"

Harvey gave his a glare that said don't mess with me, then he quickly left. Harvey turned his attention to Kyle, who gulped at Harvey's gaze. Harvey thought Kyle got off easy, if anything happens to Mike, Harvey will kill him.

"Harvey I-"

Harvey held up his hand

"You don't call me Harvey. You lost my respect so you call me Mr. Specter."

"Sorry Mr. Specter."

Harvey sat on the edge of Louis' desk and stared at Kyle

"Where is it Kyle?"

"Wha-, where's what?"

"You damn well know what! Mike's bag!" Harvey slammed his fist on the desk making Kyle jump

"Alright I took it, only to mess with Ross. I didn't know he would get so upset about it, it was just a joke."

"A joke? That was Mike's fathers bag, his parents are dead. And you took the last thing Mike ever has to remember them by, you think that's funny?"

"I- er I didn't know."

"Go. Get. It. Now."

Kyle ran out the room and came back a few moments later with the bag, he handed it to Harvey

"I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be." Harvey said walking out, he headed straight for Jessica's office to tell her everything. He hoped Kyle would get fired, but Jessica just suspended him for a week. Harvey was going to make his life a living hell.

Harvey was sitting back in the car, still outside Pearson Hardmann, going through Mike's bag trying to find a bill.

He had found Mike's cell phone, a half eaten apple, some files for Harvey, and finally he found some bills. There was 3 of them, all said overdue. Harvey frowned as he looked at them, he was shocked, his apartment monthly rate didn't cost that much, no wonder the kid was overwhelmed.

Harvey headed straight for the care home. Once he was there he wrote out a check for the last 3 payments as well as the next 3. They had objected at first, but after Harvey claimed to be Mike's boss and handed a huge cheque over they quickly took it.

Then he headed back to the hospital, he hadn't heard from Donna and it had been over an hour. He hoped the kid was ok.

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey practically ran into the waiting room, to see Donna still sitting there, only she had a cup of coffee now. She glanced up at Harvey and smiled at Mike's bag in his hand, as he sat next to her.

"A nurse came by a little while ago, saying the surgery was going well, and that they had stopped most of the bleeding. They sounded hopeful." Harvey breathed a sigh of relief

They sat there for what felt like eternity but was only about another 45 minutes before Dr Weshell came up to them, smiling.

"The surgery was successful, we got the bleeding under control, and repaired the damage; it wasn't major. We are just moving him to the ICU now, we've giving him an IV with some pain meds, and he's got bandages over most of his body, so I have to warn you not to be alarmed when you see him. We want to keep him here for a few days, but after that we want to release him into someone else's care. He is going to be in a pain for a while and we don't want him alone, so if there anyone-"

"He'll stay with me." Harvey said quickly

The Doctor nodded and smiled; "Good, now if you would like to follow me I'll take you to him."

They began walking; "He's asleep at the moment, and probably will be for the next 12 hours. But we'll be monitoring him closely." They stopped as they reached a room, the doctor opened the door and gestured for them to go in. "I'll leave you alone, and check on him a bit later." Harvey nodded and just as the doctor was leaving Harvey stopped him; "Thank you."

"You've got one tough kid there." He smiled and left

Harvey turned back to Mike and saw Donna sitting in a chair next to his bed running her hand through his hair. Then she kissed his forehead.

Harvey looked at Mike, he looked so small and frail, he needed to eat more. The bandages did indeed cover most of Mike's body. Harvey sat in the other chair on the other side of Mike. Donna looked at Harvey, and got up. "I'm going to go back to the office and cancel your appointments for the next couple of days."

Harvey only nodded as Donna left. He wouldn't take his eyes of Mike as he watched the kid breath and the monitor beep. It was so strange not to see the keep running about and giving him witty retorts. Harvey didn't like it, and wanted him to wake up but knew he wouldn't, not yet.

Harvey placed Mike's bag on the table next to Mike's head and he leant back in the chair. He looked at his watch, it was already 3 O'clock. Harvey didn't want to leave Mike alone, so he got out his phone and began sending some emails, to pass the time. Then he watched a bit of TV in Mike's room, he kept laughing and looking at Mike expecting him to laugh back, but he was still asleep.

When it got to 8, he called Donna who had rescheduled Harvey's meetings and told him to go home and get some rest. Only he couldn't leave, what if Mike woke up and was all alone, he knew how much he hated hospitals. So he decided to stay.

Harvey was exhausted, and was about to go to sleep, when he thought about if Mike woke up. So he grabbed a pad and paper from one of the nurses, who told him visiting hours were over but didn't say anything more when Harvey refused to leave. He decided to leave Mike a note in case he did wake up;

 **Mike if you wake up and I'm asleep, I'll kick your ass. The doctor said you would be asleep for 12 hours, you never do what people tell you do you? By the way I found your bag, Kyle had taken it, but I dealt with him..**

 **Damn kid wake up already. It's driving me crazy just sitting here.**

Harvey placed the note on top of Mike's bag and drifted off the sleep.

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey was woken up by someone shaking him, his open sprung open ;"Mike?" Only he looked at Mike who was still asleep, then he looked to see Donna stood there with some coffee. He handed it to him.

"You should go home and freshen up, I'll stay with him."

"No -"

"Harvey you look like hell, do you really want that to the first thing Mike sees." Donna was smirking

"Alright." Harvey gave one last look at Mike then left

Donna saw the note on Mike's bag and skim read it, she smiled; she knew Harvey cared.

Donna sat with Mike for an hour, before Harvey came back having showered and wearing some new clothes.

Harvey and Donna sat with Mike until around 12 O'clock when the doctor came by the check on him, and assured Harvey and Donna that he should wake up soon.

Harvey had sent Donna back to the office, to get some files for him to work on while he waited. So it was just Harvey and Mike after Donna left;

"Mike?"

"Can you hear me?" God I hate seeing you like this."

Just then his phone rang, he took it outside so as not to disturb Mike.

"Jessica."

"Harvey, how's Mike?"

"Well he hasn't woken up yet, but the doctor says it should be soon."

"Well don't worry about coming into work, I don't want you back here until Mike is better."

Before meeting Mike, if this was anyone else he would have gone straight back to work, but he can't imagine leaving the kid all alone.

"Thanks Jessica."

He hung up and walked back into the room, he stopped when he saw Mike's bag on his lap and a notepad and pen in his hands. Mike was asleep, but apparently he had woken up and written Harvey a note. The kid had the worst timing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Although Mike was asleep he could everything around him, the doctors, the beeping from the machine and Donna running her hand through his hair. Most surprisingly he knew that Harvey had stayed with him constantly, he didn't get it, why was he staying? It's not like he cared, he probably was just waiting for him to wake up, to tell him to get back to work.

He had tried waking up, but couldn't open his eyes, and the pain wasn't as bad, so he assumed he was on some pretty strong drugs.

Then when he heard a phone ring, and managed to open his eyes, it was blurry but came into focus, he saw Harvey leave his room. Great timing. Mike thought he would wait until Harvey got back, he knew he would be back, in the meantime he looked around the room, calculating in his mind just how much the bill would be. He groaned, he could not afford this.

Then he looked to his left and saw his bag, his fathers' bag. Mike grabbed it quick and held it to his chest, then he saw a note flutter into his lap. He stared at it, recognising the handwriting, it was from Harvey.

 **Mike if you wake up and I'm asleep, I'll kick your ass. The doctor said you would be asleep for 12 hours, you never do what people tell you do you? By the way I found your bag, Kyle had taken it, but I dealt with him..**

 **Damn kid wake up already. It's driving me crazy just sitting here.**

Mike smiled as he read it is his head, maybe Harvey did care. After all he had retrieved his bag for him. Mike opened it up to check everything was there, when he spotted his grandmothers bills, they had stamps on them. He pulled them out his bag and looked closer, the stamp said paid. _But he didn't..Harvey?_

Mike first emotion was confusion, then it was anger, _Harvey had no right to go through my bag and pay my bills._ But deep down he felt grateful, he saw that they had been paid for the next 3 months, it gave Mike time to save up some money.

Mike began to feel tired and sleepy, Harvey was still not back, so he decided to write him a note. Mike grabbed the notepad and pen and began writing, he felt his eyes closing and knew the handwriting would be awful, he wasn't even sure he finished his sentence as he drifted off.

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey picked up the notepad and noticed Mike's handwriting was all wobbly, he could barely read it.

 _Harvey, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT MY BAG BACK! THANK YOU! You have no idea what this means to me, also what did you do to Kyle?.. o_O._

Harvey smirked

 _Sorry about waking up when you weren't here, you just walked out for a phone call, I tried to stay awake, damn these drugs._

Rolling his eyes Harvey sat back down in the chair next to Mike's bed

 _Also Harvey I have to ask why did you pay my grandmother's bills, I told you not too. I had it handled.. Ok maybe I didn't, but you didn't have to do that. Thanks Harvey_

 _BTW WHEN CAN I GET OUT OF HE_

Harvey frowned reading the last line, then he realised Mike had fallen asleep before finishing. Harvey was glad that Mike wasn't angry about him paying his grandmother's bills, he only wanted to help.

Harvey was tempted to write a note back, but decided there was no point as he wasn't leaving again until Mike woke up.

It was another hour before Mike woke up and Harvey was getting bored, he didn't usually, he always had work to keep him occupied, but after Donna returned with the files he had already finished them. So he had actually gotten to the extreme of making paper aeroplanes, childish - or Mikeish, but it passed the time. He was on his 5th one, and was trying to get it perfect when he heard a chuckle and glanced up to see Mike staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong, run out of colouring to do?" Mike said laughing

Harvey launched the paper aeroplane at Mike, but he caught it;

"Well what do you expect I've been sitting here for ages waiting for sleeping beauty to wake up."

"Hey this isn't bad."Mike said admiring the plane before launching it in the air, it flew around the room before hitting the door. It fell to the floor just as the door opened. The doctor walked in, he glanced at the paper aeroplanes but didn't say anything.

"Mike good to see your awake. I'm Dr Weshell, the surgeon who operated on you. How are you feeling?"

"Operation?"

"Yes from the car accident, there was some internal bleeding, but we fixed it. You also have a broken arm, 3 broken ribs and severe bruising. "

Mike merely nodded

"Do you remember?" Harvey asked

"I remember the car accident then coming into the office, you were yelling at me, then nothing."

"Hey I wasn't yelling, you were."

"No you were actually."

Dr. Weshell smirked at the bicker between them; "Well you should be able to go home later today Mike, and your brother had kindly offered for you to stay with him." Dr. Weshell was writing in Mike's chart so he didn't see Mike glance at Harvey and mouth; brother? Harvey only smirked.

"No doctor it's fine, I really don't need anyone to stay with." Mike objected

"Well unless you went to medical school and are in fact a doctor, I say otherwise." Then he left and Mike began sulking

"Harvey" He wined

"I'm not a child, I don't need you to babysit me." This only made Harvey laugh

"Well you seem like a child to me, I tell you what when we get home if you're good I might let you stay up past your bedtime."

"You're an ass."

"Maybe, but it least I'm not an idiot. What kind of person gets hits by a car and doesn't go to a hospital."

Mike frowned

"Come on, I really want to know what you were thinking. Mike you could have died."

"I can't afford it." Mike whispered

Harvey nodded; _damn this kid and money; "_ Mike the bill has been taken care of."

"You didn't" Mike asked shocked

"I did and you will accept it and say thank you."

"Harvey I-"

"I'm waiting"

"Thank you." He mumbled

"What?"

"I SAID THANK YOU ALRIGHT. ALL HAIL HARVEY SPECTER. Happy now?"

"Much." Harvey smirked

Mike ripped a piece of paper off the notepad and threw it at Harvey, it hit Harvey right in the forehead.

"Right this means war."

After this Harvey and Mike launched into a huge paper throwing war.

It was almost as if there were really brothers, they were definitely friends, which is why Harvey made Mike get a ride with him to work every day.

Although Mike had known it was Harvey, when he eventually was released from Harvey's home back to his own and saw a brand new bike outside. He had to be a lot more careful when riding, although it least now he knew he wasn't alone, had Harvey, his brother.

THE END


End file.
